poppy, peanut and pecan having sleepover
by toadfan
Summary: This story is about 3 cute squirrel base on animal crossing game. for those who like squirrel being naked. this is for you.
1. Pool time

In the 6 o'clock in the morning a squirrel named poppy just getting up from her sleep. Poppy gone to the kitchen to eat pancake. After poppy done eating the door bell ring. Poppy open the door saw her friend pecan in her bikini. Hi poppy would you like to go to the beach with me? Umm sure said poppy.

Later on both poppy and pecan arrive at the beach then poppy said some thing to pecan. Hey pecan do think you got some sun screen? Pecan said no i forgot to get sun screen for us. Oh, i guest we should get some before we enjoy the beach said poppy. Then it start raining hard. Great i didn't check the weather about the rain said pecan. Poppy i just remember i saw peanut have an indoor pool at her house, we should go there. Ok let visit her said poppy. They walked 10 mins to peanut house and then they ring her door bell. Peanut open the door and see both poppy and pecan in bikini. Hey peanut can we enjoy your pool, we was going to the beach when the rain came out of nowhere. Sure said peanut, i was on my way to my pool. Poppy and pecan follow peanut to her pool. Wow peanut that a nice pool you got said poppy. Thank poppy said peanut. Both poppy and pecan jump into the water to enjoy there fun. Peanut got on her cute bikinis and join poppy and pecan in the pool. They all enjoying the fum at the pool till pecan got out of the pool went to changing room. Both poppy and peanut play with the ball at the pool. Pecan came out of the changing room and jump into the water. After 2pm pecan,poppy and pecan got out and sit and rest. Peanut got an idea, hey girl said peanut. How about we have a sleep over at my house tonight. Sure said poppy and pecan. Few minutes later peanut and poppy fall a sleep but not pecan. Pecan remove her bikini and start jump into the pools. Them both poppy and peanut woke up and saw pecan in the pool with no bikini on her. Pecan said peanut why are you swimming in my pool naked? I feel like it, you should join in said pecan. Umm no said peanut. Then pecan jump out and started removing poppy's bikini while she not look. PECAN yelled poppy. Poppy feel embarrassed being naked in front of peanut then peanut huge poppy. I changed my mind pecan said peanut as she removing her bikini. Now all 3 squirrels are naked in the pool and they all have fun. Hey i got an idea before we get ready for our sleep over said pecan. What is it said poppy and peanut? Pecan put poppy on the pool chair and touch each others. Poppy starting to morn. Then pecan did the same thing to peanut.

That the end of chapter 1, more chapter are coming soon.


	2. Party at peanut house

After they touch each others it was 5pm and poppy and pecan still naked at the pool while peanut setting up there sleep over. Poppy ask pecan to get her clothe so they wont walk naked in peanut's house. Hey peanut do you need help with that ask pecan. No thanks I'm all set ask peanut. But I can give you some of my pj shirt to wear during the sleepover. poppy and pecan when to peanut room to find he PJ shirt to wear for there sleepover. Poppy wear a blue pj shirt and pecan wear pink pj shirt. Mean while peanut making them some apple pie to eat for the sleep over. After she place the apple pie on the table both poppy and pecan came in and see peanut making apple pie. So are we ready for the sleepover said peanut. Yep said poppy and pecan. after they eat the apple pie they go watch tv in the living room. Pecan touch peanut and poppy hand while sitting down. After 6:30pm pass by started playing game. Peanut have no board to play with her friend.

Then pecan got an idea for a game for her friend. How about we play truth or dare? Sure said poppy and peanut. Pecan ask poppy question first. Poppy truth or dare? I pick truth said poppy. What is your favorite fruits said pecan? Apple and orange said poppy. Then peanut ask question to pecan, then pecan told her dare. Ok, pecan i dare you to be in bikini. Fine said pecan. Oh you cute ask peanut. Thanks but, i feel embarrassed in these said pecan. Poppy said nothing. Then she got an good dare for those two squirrels girl. Peanut and pecan looked at poppy. Poppy it your turn ask peanut. Ok, i dare you both to be naked and kissing each other said poppy. Both pecan and peanut become naked and started huge and kissing each others. Both peanut and pecan fall on floor and continued kissing each other. After awhile they stop hugging and kissing but, pecan is not done. She is looked at poppy. Poppy that dare you did is a good one but i want more of it. Pecan began to remove poppy's clothes and kiss her for a while. Poppy slow began morn at loud. Then pecan lick poppy between her legs then poppy morn some more. Peanut watch them for a while then join is for the fun they're doing. At 8pm at night they began to stop each other and lie down on the floor to rest.

Peanut hear a door bell rang. She open the door saw mint. Hi peanut uh why are you naked? Oh i forgot i do not have any thing on me after the game we play said peanut. Ok, any way i was wounding if i can stay at your place for awhile? My room caved in while i was cleaning. Sure if you feel good seeing us naked said peanut. Mint walked in the living room and saw poppy and pecan on top of each while being naked. Are they ok peanut said mint? Yep they all right. Let take you to my room so you can sleep. Umm peanut, is it ok if i do what poppy and pecan did back there said mint. Are you sure you can handle it? I will try said mint. Then poppy came in hear what they talking. Poppy ask peanut if mint joining them? She join us. But i got better idea said peanut. Mint you can lick me between the leg. Mint and peanut sit on the bed then mint start licking peanut between her leg while poppy remove mint's clothe. Mint it feel good keep going morn peanut. Poppy join in the fun and got behide mint to lick her as well. After a while peanut told mint. Mint I'm about to cum morn peanut. The cum got all over mint face. Then mint feel some thing coming out of her as well. It got all over peanut's bed. Wow that was good said mint. Can we do it again? Sure you can do it on me and pecan this time said poppy. Mint lick poppy between her leg. Poppy feels mint licking her, she began to morn. Mint it feels good. Mint said nothing and kept going. Poppy began to cum on mint mouth. Pecan came into peanut's room and saw poppy, mint and peanut having fun at each other. Having fun girls ask pecan? They said it was fun. They all got on peanut's bed and fell asleep. Later that night mint and pecan was awake at 11pm. Pecan ask mint? Yes said pecan. Do you want do that again said mint? Sure, let do on them while they asleep. Pecan lick on poppy between her leg and mint do it on peanut. Both poppy and peanut feel them licking between the leg. After awhile both poppy and peanut started to cum all over the bed. Then both of woke up saw what they see. Look like someone having fun without us said peanut. Both poppy and peanut got back at pecan and mint all night long.

End of chapter 2. More chapter Are coming.


	3. Nude beach

Around 5 o'clock in the morning Poppy, pecan, peanut and mint woke up naked and saw a mess on peanut's bed from last night. This is fun having a sleepover said poppy. I'm heading home, thank for having stay for the night peanut said mint. They put on there clothe and clean up the mess. Seem like a good time to get to the beach said poppy. Poppy, pecan there is a beach behind my house we can have fun there ask peanut. All 3 squirrels getting stuff ready for the beach.

After 6:05am they left peanut house and walk over to the beach then peanut see a sign: "Welcome to nude beach. Please have fun." nude beach? Why did they call it like that ask peanut. No idea said poppy. Let go and we'll find out. They put there stuff on the good spot then they put on sun screen. Pecan can put some on my back ask poppy? Sure, let me remove that why it wont be in my way. Pecan remove poppy's bra while poppy lie down on her belly so peanut can put sun screens on her back. Mean while peanut see bluebear not wearing any thing at the beach. She walk over to talk to her. Hi peanut i didn't know you was here Said bluebear. Me to said peanut. So, why are you not wearing any bikini at the beach ask peanut? You are allowed to be naked at this beach you didn't know that peanut ask bluebear? No i don't said peanut. Well you'll enjoy it if you remove you bikini and sit next to me peanut ask bluebear? Well i'm not here alone poppy and pecan are here with me and they didn't know about it. Let go tell them said bluebear. After poppy put her bra back on they saw peanut with bluebear. Hey girls did you know you are allowed to be naked at the beach ask peanut? Both of them said no. Bluebear told me we are allowed to be naked here at any time said peanut oh, that make more sense why they called it nude beach said peanut. Well i go to my spot said bluebear. After bluebear left peanut, poppy and pecan they jumped to the water. Pecan got out of the water and lie down to enjoy the beach while poppy and peanut have fun in the water. A few minutes past by they got out of the water lie down with pecan. A while past by and pecan walk to poppy and starting to remove her bikini and poppy's bikini then pecan starts licking poppy between her legs. Poppy feel pecan licking her and said nothing and enjoying it. Peanut watched then enjoy each other's till bluebear and maple came saw what they seeing poppy and peanut can are doing. Poppy began to cum all over on pecan mouth. How long you girls been doing that we like to join in said maple. Um it been like that since the sleep over said peanut. Let me do it on you peanut said bluebear. She started removing peanut bra first then started licking her boob. Maple did the same thing. Maple started to remove peanut bikini and put her hand between her legs. Meanwhile poppy and pecan saw them licking peanut top and bottom. Girl i started feel it coming out of me said peanut. Can you hold it longer ask maple? Maybe said peanut. They lick peanut's for a while then peanut cant hold it any longer. Girl im about to cum i cant hold anymore. Peanut cum all over maple and her friend. That was fun said bluebear. Hey we want to join in said poppy. Maple lick poppy and bluebear lick pecan between the legs. They lick the two squirrel girl for a while and then they cum each other then take a rest on the sand. This is fun then i though morn maple. Me too morn bluebear. Ready for round 2 said peanut this time we do it on you. Peanut jump on top of bluebear and started to lick her boobs. Poppy and pecan got on maple and started licking her. Both maple and bluebear began to morn as the squirrels girls licking them. A few minutes past by both maple and bluebear began to cum themselves. It feel so good is it girls ask peanut? Yep said maple and bluebear. It seem getting late we should head home said poppy. They grab there stuff and walk home naked as pecan place her hand on poppy's butt. Then poppy did the same on peanut.

More chapter are coming soon end of chapter 3


	4. Poppy gift from peanut

Later that afternoon poppy came back to her house from the beach with her friend. Poppy about to start watching tv til she hear the door bell. Poppy open the door to see peanut holding a gift box. What is this for peanut ask poppy? It for you said peanut. Poppy opened the gift box and got a picture of her friend. You took pictures of us during the sleepover while we are asleep and naked ask poppy? Yep. Pecan said the same after i give her my gift said peanut. Thank you peanut then poppy huge her. Can i come in your house poppy as peanut? Sure said poppy.

They both got to the living room and watched tv. Few mins later poppy was getting an drink from the kitchen while peanut got one more gift for poppy. Peanut began to remove her shirt and then went to other room. When came back she saw peanut clothe on the crouch. Poppy see her bedroom light on and saw peanut naked on her bed. Peanut why are you naked on my bed ask poppy? Well, i was thinking of play with you while being naked. Plush i brought this one from the store. Peanut pull out a toy. What is it ask poppy? A sex toy i'm going to wear it and us it between your legs said peanut. She grab poppy and have her sit and then spread her legs. Peanut put it inside poppy between her legs. Poppy began feel it and began morn peanut name. Keep going said poppy. Peanut goes fast making poppy morn some more. Peanut keep going morn poppy. Few min later poppy feel it come out. Peanut can't hold it i'm about to cum then poppy did cum all over her and peanut. Wow that was great peanut. Can i use it next ask poppy? Sure said peanut. Poppy wear peanut's sex toy and then poppy removed her shirt. Poppy can we do this on the couch your bed is a mess from your cum. Sure peanut said poppy. Both squirrels went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Peanut spread her legs so poppy can began put in inside of peanut. Peanut began to morn poppy name out loud. Peanut can't hold anymore as she about to cum all over the couch. I am tire from that you got peanut said poppy. We could try it on pecan but, it getting late then peanut look at poppy saw her fell asleep. peanut remove the sex toy from poppy and continued play with her as poppy still a sleep. Peanut feeling lots of cum out her. Then peanut pull poppy on top of her and hugged her and cumming all over the couch.

That morning poppy and peanut woke up from there sleep. Wow i alot to clean up said poppy. I'll stay any help you poppy said peanut. Thanks peanut but, we need to take bath to clean our self first said poppy. Both poppy and peanut got in the bath tub and clean themselves but, peanut want round 2 on poppy. Peanut got up to poppy and went between her legs. Poppy was going tell her to stop bug, peanut knew what poppy want. Peanut licking poppy to make her morn her name. Peanut im about to cum. Poppy hold it longer said peanut. I cant peanut. Im going to let out said. The got all over peanut face and her mouth. Do you like it poppy ask peanut? YES I do peanut said poppy. Well, we should start cleaning up our mess be for someone visit you poppy said peanut. Both poppy and peanut starts cleaning up the mess from last night. Hopefully there friend pecan wont find out, about there fun time.


	5. Marshal party

Around 9 morning poppy and peanut going to the mall together. Peanut still smelling and daydreaming from last night with poppy. Peanut are you ok ask poppy? Oh, yes poppy i was daydreaming about last night. Said peanut. Then peanut see marshal over at the cafe. Poppy is that over there you lile. Yep but, i didn't get a chance to talk to him said poppy. Well now it the time to do it. Poppy and peanut walk up to marshal and sat next to him. Hi poppy said marshal. Hey marshal, is that a invite you got there Said peanut? Yep i was going to drop this off at poppy house but i guess you came to me said marshal. Cool. Can peanut and pecan come. Sure said marshal. It start at 7 tonight. Ok said poppy. They both left marshal. We stop by pecan about this said peanut. Later that day. They stop by pecan house and ring her door bell. Pecan open the door and say hi to poppy and peanut. Hi pecan, we got invited to marshal party tonight. Said poppy. Cool. Should get ready for that said pecan.

At 6:50pm they got up marshal manson rong his bell. Marshal opened the door and seen Poppy,pecan and peanut. Hey you made it girl, come in and have fun said marshal. They walked inside and see maple and mint having fun dancing and bluebear watching a movie. They all go play game with there friends. Few mins at the party peanut, poppy and pecan walked around marshal manson to find some thing to do then they see a secret room. Im not sure we are allowed in there said poppy. Then marshal see them looking at the secret room. Hey poppy i see you found my private room. Can we come in said peanut. Sure i wont1 get mad at you said marshal. They walk into the room and see lots of pictures with poppy on it. Marshal you took a lot of pictures of poppy said peanut. Yep, i been watching her a lot. I even seen her naked with her friend said marshal. Poppy feel embarrassed a bit then started kissing marshal. Poppy are you alight said marshal? Poppy said nothing and continued kissing marshal then stop kissing him. Marshal smell at poppy and said nothing to her. Come on girl let go back and enjoy the party. Said poppy. They return to the party and see mint asleep on a couch. It seem she got tire said peanut. Hi poppy said bluebear. Do you want have fun on the pool. Sure said poppy. They walked outside and see maple swimming. I don't have my bikini with me said poppy. Us too said peanut and pecan. That ok you can swim in the pool naked or with you underwear said bluebear. Wait said marshal i have some swim wear you cam use said marshal. Thank you said pecan. They put on swim wear then jump into the pool. Nice to you guys said maple. They swim for awhile. Few mins later maple got behind bluebear and pull down her swim wear. Then bluebear did the same thing to maple. Poppy got out of the pool and lie down om the pool chair. Marshal sat next to poppy. Having fun at the pool poppy. Yep said poppy. Poppy back there in the private room you kiss me, is that the way you like me? Poppy smell at marshal and side nothing. Then she walk to him and sat down. I know you like me poppy. Go on marshal i know you want to feel me. Peanut hear poppy talking to marshal. Look like poppy add it again pecan said. Yep, shall we join her this time said peanut. Sure. Marshal place his hand on her belly then started remove her swim wear top and bottom. Marshal started licking her boob. Poppy can feel him licking her then peanut and pecan join her. They remove there swim wear and then join the fun. Marshal i'm going to cum. Poppy led out the cum and got it all over the pool chair. Poppy got on top of him then got his head between her legs while peanut and pecan lick him as maple and bluebear watch them.

Peanut stop licking marshal and notice maple and bluebear want to join their fun. Peanut went to her bag and brought out a sex toy for maple and bluebear. You girl want sex with me said peanut. Both of said nothing and got on top of peanut having sex. Meanwhile poppy got off marshal then lie down on her back to spread her legs. Go inside me marshal i know you want me morn poppy. Marshal face is red seeing poppy naked and having sex with her friends. Peanut, maple and bluebear cum all over each other. Marshal begins to go between poppy legs then went inside her. Poppy feel him inside her started morning his name. Pecan go behind marshal rube him up and down. Few mins later poppy about to cum on marshal. Marshal im going to cum can't hold it longer. Poppy and marshal let out the cum. Pecan check on peanut while she having fun with maple. Peanut you got a sex toy? Ask pecan. Yep, you didn't i use this on poppy the over day. I had one with me right now said pecan. She took out her sex toy and put it on. So, you going to play with them side pecan. Peanut said nothing and continued having sex. Marshal and poppy lie down on there back and look at each other. Marshal happy to see some naked squirrels girls all around at his party. So happy poppy this is very fun you gave me said marshal. I hope you like it marshal said poppy. Poppy so you want hold my hand and walk around the manson while being naked ask marshal? Sure said poppy. They got up and holding hands. Later on the party everyone got tired and have fun time. Poppy and marshal watch tv on the couch. Peanut came in fell a sleep on poppy. I guess in getting late we should get some sleep said marshal. Mint wake up and seeing everyone naked and a sleep. Having a nice sleep mont ask poppy? Yea i didn't get any sleep last night. Did i miss the wilde party. It not over yet mint. You can join me and marshal. Ok said mint. Mint took off her clothe and she notice peanut have an sex toy she wearing. Is peanut using that ask mint? Nope she fell a sleep, you can use it on her. She will not know a thing said poppy. Mint began to have fun on peanut while poppy and marshal have sex one last time.

At 4 in the morning pecan, maple and bluebear woke from there fun. There cum all over our self said bluebear. They walked inside the manson and found peanut and mint sleeping on top of each other with cum everywhere. Then they see poppy and marshal still a sleep and holding hands. Should we wake them up. No just bring mint home. I stay here wait for the others said pecan. At 5:30am peanut woke up seeing cum all around her body. I guess someone use my sex toy on me while i was a sleep said peanut. Yep, we saw mint used it over night. Plush she left her clothe here said pecan. Where poppy and marshal ask peanut? Im guessing up stairs. Meanwhile poppy and marshal was a wake. So, i guess the party over poppy, time to go home said marshal. Marshal you can keep my bra and my shirt said poppy. Then she left the room while marshal look at poppy bra. Poppy came down and see her friend waiting. You guy ready head home ask poppy. Yea sais peanut and pecan. Pecan ask poppy are going to be are right walking home naked? Yea, marshal keeping my stuff for awhile. I'll come back and get it. Said poppy. They all left the manson and head home.


	6. Strip club night

Poppy was happy from last night at marshal manson. Poppy was think to have that fun again with marshal. Later on the morning poppy went to the beach to see her friend pecan and peanut. Hey poppy nice to see you here ask pecan. Is peanut a sleep ask poppy? Yep she fail sleep when we got here. Well let go swimming said poppy. They go into the water for a while until poppy saw marshal coming to the beach. Pecan let go see marshal said poppy. Marshal setting up his stuff on the sand til he see poppy and pecan approach him. Hi poppy having fun from last night said marshal? Yep it was fun said pecan. Poppy was thinking of do it again with marshal then told him something. Hey marshal can i hang with for awhile ask poppy? Sure poppy. I hang with you two in few mins i need to check on peanut to make sure she don't get any sun burn said pecan. Poppy sat next to marshal while pecan check on peanut, when pecan got to peanut she woke up. That feel better from that sleep said peanut. Is poppy here yet. She hanging with marshal. Meanwhile poppy and marshal having fun at the beach til poppy feel marshal hand on her bikini and about to remove it. Poppy thank you for the best gift from last night and i want to give you one said marshal. Poppy said nothing and let him remove her bikini. Marshal got on top of poppy and have sex at the beach. Poppy began to morn marshal name. Marshal go fast while poppy morn out loud. Marshal I'm about to cum said poppy. She let out the cum. Marshal got cum all over him and poppy. Thank marshal that was fun said poppy. We can do another round at the night club on main street you cam bring your friends if you like too. Peanut and pecan see poppy and marshal naked and saw cum all over each other. Hey marshal, if seem you and poppy have fun said peanut. Yep i poppy there a night club at main street said marshal. Marshal before you let can me and peanut have with you said pecan? Sure i got little more time. Pecan and peanut remove there bikini and start having fun with marshal then poppy join them. Marshal, peanut, pecan and poppy having fun being naked and cum on each other. Few mins late they hugged each other then marshal left while Poppy, pecan and peanut lie down and rest from all that fun while still naked at the beach.

Later, they at pecan house to get ready for the night club on main street. This going to be fun said peanut. Me too said poppy. Pecan came out of the bathroom wearing a 3 ball shirt. So we all ready to go said pecan. Yep said poppy and peanut. At 8pm they walked to main and found night club. They open the door and see a few people inside. Poppy, peanut and pecan you came said marshal. So, i got something to show you girls follow me. They walk to the back and see a few privite rooms. What in those room ask peanut? You'll find out said marshal. Marshal open the door see maple dancing just wear her underwear and bra. Hi maple are disturbing you? No your fine. Maple why are in your underwear ask peanut? Oh uh just got back from strip club next hallway. Oh ok said peanut. Then peanut thought for her friends then got an idea. Hey marshal can we go to the next hallway to the strip club ask peanut? Uh sure i guess said marshal. They followed marshal to the strip club before marshal open the door his friend rosie came and told him that the music player stopped work. Oh sorry girl guess you can go in with out me said marshal. They enter the room and see a stag with poles. This must be a strip club said pecan. So what should we do in here said poppy? Before anyone answer poppy question maple came in and told them about. You girls need help here said maple? Yes we are trying what to do in here said poppy. Well have you ever do a pole dace before said maple? No they all say.. My friend told me how to do it, you play with the pole and take off your clothe so everyone see you naked and sexy said maple. Maple remove her undies and bra then show them how to do it. Pecan think while watching maple then grab poppy to the private room. Are you ok ask poppy? Im alright poppy it just my first time doing a dance being naked, not sure if i can do this said peanut. It ok peanut let head back with the other said poppy. They came back with the other then, they see maple friend. Poppy, peanut this is my friend June she new in town she moved here last night. So these are your other friend maple ask june? Yep, there names are poppy, pecan and peanut. I was showing them the pole dance said maple. That nice for you to show them maple. How about we watch do it said june. Poppy, pecan and peanut got on the stage. Poppy and pecan removed there clothes but, not peanut. She watch poppy and pecan doing the pole dance while being naked. Maple and june watch them but june seen peanut not joining the fun. Maple im going to check on peanut if she ok said june. Peanut watching until june came next to her and talk to her. Is something wrong peanut said june. Well it just my first time doing the pole dance while being naked i dont think i can't do it june said peanut. Mmm maybe i got something that can help you peanut. Come with me peanut said june. Peanut follow june as maple watch poppy and pecan on stage. June open the private room door and peanut see some chair and tv. Are you showing me a video of it june said peanut? June told peanut that it's a secret. Peanut watch the video with june for a while. Meanwhile poppy and pecan stop pole dance after a while on the stage. So how you like it ask maple. It was great if only marshal see me doing it said poppy. Before poppy grab her shirt pecan huge poppy. Maple huge them both then marshal came in. Did i miss something. Oh marshal you came back, poppy and pecan got done pole dance said maple. Where peanut ask marshal? She when to the private room with june. Ok i go check on them. No wait marshal yell maple. Why don't you stay here with us instead we just about to start the fun said maple. Ok if you say so maple. Maple remove marshal shirt. Poppy put her hand on maple butt then poppy got close to marshal. Both poppy and marshal look at each other happy and naked then poppy got on top of him. Maple and pecan kiss marshal as poppy got his member inside her. Poppy began to morn his name. Marshal turn to see pecan small at him then she want him to like between her leg as poppy morn loudly. Few mins later marshal feeling he about to cum and so is poppy as they morn. Poppy cant hold it no more and let out the cum all over marshal as marshal got it all over poppy. Maple put mouth into marshal's member then she goes fast while pecan site on marshal face to let him lick her between the legs. Maple goes faster and faster on his member. Pecan began to morn loudly as marshal lick her between the legs. Marshal feels another cum coming out. Maple goes fast until she feels cum inside her mouth and got it out. Mean while peanut and june are just finish watching the video. Peanut let not leave this room just yet said june. Why is that ask peanut? June said nothing and got her hand under peanut shirt. June lift her shirt up to see peanut naked body. Peanut feel embarrassed what june did and then peanut said nothing and go with it. June spread peanut leg and then start to licking peanut. Peanut feel june licking her then peanut began to morn. Peanut should i stop licking between your legs ask june? No keep going it feels good said peanut. June continued licking peanut. Then few mins past by peanut about to feels the cum coming out. June continued licking until peanut let out the cum on june mouth. June was happy at peanut like in love with her. Peanut jump on top of june to remove her shirt then both of them fail to the floor. Peanut starting to lick june between june legs, while june lick peanut between her legs. Meanwhile poppy, pecan, maple and marshal have cum all over the floor and each other. Poppy got up to find peanut and june. Poppy got to the door of the private room she open the door and see peanut and june naked on the floor. Peanut i did know you were uh.. Said poppy. It ok poppy said june. You can join us for the fun. They pull poppy in the room and start having fun. At 11:30pm everyone went home execpt for poppy, peanut and june at the private room. Wow it was fun girls but it getting late we should start heading home. Dont we worry about about the doors lock ask poppy? Dont worry i see another exit down the hall said june. They exit the building and walk to june house for the night.

When the enter june's house june told them they can sleep with her on the bed and naked for night. Before june goes to sleep she do one last round with peanut for the night.


End file.
